Meryl Streep
Meryl Streep (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Sophie's Choice (1982)'' [Sophie Zawistowska]: Either poisons herself or is poisoned by Kevin Kline (off-screen). (It's ambiguous whether it was a suicide pact or a murder-suicide.) Their bodies are shown afterwards when a policeman leads Peter MacNicol into their bedroom. (Thanks to Richard) *''Silkwood'' (1983) [Karen Silkwood]: Killed (off-screen) in a car crash; we see her driving until the screen goes white from another car's headlights, then her body is shown in the wreckage afterwards. (It's ambiguous whether the crash was an actual accident or whether the other car ran her off the road.) *''Ironweed'' (1987) [Helen Archer]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes (most likely either cirrhosis or cancer) in a hotel room. Her body is shown afterwards when Jack Nicholson enters and discovers her lying on the floor. *''Defending Your Life'' (1991) [Julia]: Accidentally drowned (off-screen) when she falls into a swimming pool and hits her head on the bottom. (The movie is set in the afterlife; her actual death is never shown, but we learn what happened when she tells Albert Brooks how she died.) *''Death Becomes Her'' (1992) [Madeline Ashton]: Strangled with a scarf by an assassin in a film-within-the-film sequence that Goldie Hawn watches repeatedly on TV. Meryl is also poisoned in a fantasy sequence when Goldie explains her murder plan to Bruce Willis, and later breaks her neck when she falls down a flight of stairs during a fight with Bruce (but since she previously drank an immortality potion, she survives this "fatal" injury). *''The House of the Spirits (1993)'' [Clara del Valle Trueba]: Dies of old age/natural causes, with her granddaughter at her bedside. (She's made up to look older than she actually was at the time.) *''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) [Francesca Johnson]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes, shortly before the story begins; the movie opens with her children (Annie Corley and Victor Slezak) finding her diary, and the rest of the movie proceeds in flashback. (Thanks to G.I. Robot) *''One True Thing'' (1998) [Kate Gulden]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking an overdose of morphine while suffering from cancer. Her body is shown afterwards when Ed Harris discovers her in the kitchen. *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) [Aunt Josephine]: Devoured by leeches (off-screen) after Jim Carrey abandons her in a sinking boat; we see Jim pushing Meryl away, then the scene cuts to Jude Law writing the story, followed by a shot of the surface of the water after Meryl disappears. (Thanks to Jude) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) [Eleanor Shaw]: Shot to death by Denzel Washington while she's dancing with her son (Liev Schreiber). (See also Angela Lansbury in the 1962 version.) (Thanks to Tommygun and Sarah) *''Julie & Julia'' (2009) [Julia Child]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Into the Woods (2014)'' [Witch]: Apparently sucked into the ground (and possibly pulled into Hell) after she suicidally throws away all her magic beans in order to draw a curse onto herself. (Due to the magical nature of the scene, it's ambiguous whether she dies or simply vanishes/teleports elsewhere.) *'[[Florence Foster Jenkins (2016)|''Florence Foster Jenkins (2016)]] [Florence Foster Jenkins]: Dies of syphillis when her condition worsens after reading a negative review; she passes away, with her husband (Hugh Grant) at her bedside, while imagining herself singing (how she thinks she sounds) at Carnegie Hall in angelic costume, as Simon Helberg looks on. *'''Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) TV Deaths *'''King of the Hill: Blood and Sauce (2007, animated) '[''Aunt Esme Dauterive]: Dies (off-screen) after having a fever sometime before the episode takes place. Meryl does not appear in this episode, having played her in the episode A Beer Can Named Desire.'' ''Her death is revealed during a converstaion between Bill (voiced by Stephen Root) and Gilbert (voiced by David Herman). Notable Relations *Sister of Harry Streep (dancer/choreographer) *Wife of Don Gummer (sculptor) *Mother of Henry Gummer, Mamie Gummer, and Grace Gummer Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Streep, Meryl Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Blondes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Method Actors Category:Parents Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Brad Silberling Movies Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Legends Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:AACTA International Award Winners